


Games and Recreation

by winter_bunny



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parks and Rec AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_bunny/pseuds/winter_bunny
Summary: Sansa Stark is the Deputy Director of Winterfell's Parks and Recreation Department.Two state budget auditors come to town to help out with the financial problems and that's where the story begins.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Asha Greyjoy & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow & Robb Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Robb Stark & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Theon Greyjoy & Sansa Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Games and Recreation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the terrible summary (I'm so bad at this...)
> 
> Anyway, this has been stuck on my mind for quite some time. I’ve been rewatching Parks and Recreation for like the fifth time now, so here we go. Have fun, I hope you like it.
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think about it. And also, I’m still looking for someone to portray Jerry and I’m up for suggestions :)  
> Please and thank you!

„Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the last warning, don’t forget, it’s Arya Stark’s birthday today.” Kyra announces as she enters the office of Winterfell’s Parks and Recreation Department, immediately passing invitations to her co-workers. “It starts at 8pm, taking place in the famous Wolfsden-Lounge. According to Winterfell Journal it’s the sexiest, most dangerous place in the world.”

“That’s not what the article said.” Sansa says with a grin, looking down at the piece of paper in her hand.

“Okay, I added the word ‘sexy’.” Kyra admits. “But we’ve got better security now.”

\---

Arya Stark, the Parks and Rec Department’s intern, walks down the hall, spotting Gendry at his shoeshine stand. She walks over as he is about to attend to attend to an unknown colleague.

“Hey.” Arya says casually, leaning against the wall next to the two men.

“Thank god. Go away, Kyle.” Gendry throws his shoeshine cloth over his shoulder as he gets up. “Hey, birthday girl.” They high-five. “ I’ve got a present for you.”

“Really?” Arya’s face immediately lights up.

“Yeah. I wrote a song for you.”

“What’s its name?”

“I won’t tell you, it’s a surprise.”

She nods slowly. “Are you coming to my party tonight?”

“Are you kidding? I’m not going to miss out on that.”

“Okay, cool.” Arya tries to hide the big smile on her face but fails. She walks past him, making her way back to her office. “See you then, I guess.”

“Totally.”

She turns around. “It’s going to be fun.”

_Arya: I’m 21 today. Well, that’s probably the age where the whole world is sure, someone’s grown up._

\---

Sansa Stark, Deputy Director of the Parks and Recreation Department of Winterfell, walks into her boss’s office. She lifts the heavy folder labeled ‘The Masterplan’, containing her suggestions regarding her department’s budget, in her hands and slams it on his desk.

“Calm down.” The man says. “You don’t even know what these guys are up to.”

“They are state budget auditors, Sandor. They cut our budget and fire people. We have to fight that.” She argues, her voice getting louder.

“But the governor sent them and they’re higher ranked than us. There’s nothing to fight.” The Director says.

“I won’t. I’m just doing one thing.” She pauses. “I’m going to FIGHT.” She almost screams at him.

Sandor slowly gets up from his chair. “Alright.” He walks around his desk to stand next to his best employee. “What do we do when we’re this upset?”

Sansa takes a deep breath. “We’re counting backwards in steps of seven from thousand and think about warm brownies.”

“Do that in your office…” Sandor says, grabbing her shoulders and trying to maneuver her out of his.

“I’m doing that in your office.” The redhead answers, takes the folder from her boss’s desk and pulling it closely to her chest.

“… And then we’ll wait for these guys to show up.”

“I’m waiting for you to show up.” Sansa says with a sour expression, finally leaving Sandor’s office.

\---

**The next day**

“So, Paul called. The budget auditors are on their way.” Sandor announces as he enters the open plan office of his employees, rubbing his hands. “And please, stay calm, Sansa, we don’t know anything and they’re probably nice guys.”

Sansa turns around to face the door as a man and a woman enter the room, wearing gothic clothes. “Whoa, death.” She shrieks in horror.

“Is this the Divorce Department?” The man asks.

“Fourth floor.” Sandor answers, pointing upwards.

The man and the woman leave as two men walk in.

“Hello, hello.” The first one, tall and lean with auburn curls and bright blue eyes, greets them cheerfully.

“Robb?” Sansa asks in disbelief. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to check your budget. This is Jon, by the way.” He points towards the dark and curly-haired man with a skeptical expression standing right behind him.

“You two know each other?” Sandor looks from his Deputy Director to the budget auditor.

“Yes, Sandor Clegane, this is Robb Stark, state budget auditor and my brother. Robb, this is my boss, Sandor Clegane.” Sansa introduces the two.

They shake hands. “Nice to meet you. Sandor. Clegane.” Robb says with a bright smile. “Isn’t it wonderful here?” he turns around to look at the room furnishing.

“Do you want me to show you around?” Sansa tries to match his smile but it looks slightly forced. “We could talk a little... For example, about why you haven’t told me that you’re the one checking our budget.”

“Sansa, love, there’s nothing I’d rather do. Being shown around in the Parks and Recreation Department of our wonderful town Winterfell, led by Sandor Clegane and Sansa Stark.”

“Great.”

“Jon?” Robb asks without taking the eyes off his sister’s face.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Robb claps his hands. “Let’s go.”

_Sansa: Robb’s the most symphatic state budget auditor and not only because he’s my brother. Looking at him is like looking at the sun._

\---

**Later that day at the Wolfsden-Lounge**

Asha Greyjoy, another employee of the Parks and Rec Department, walks up to Arya, holding two glasses of schnapps in her hands, offering one to the younger woman. “Here you go, your birthday schnapps.”

“Now that it’s legal it seems kind of boring.”

“Suit yourself.” Asha just shrugs, downing the two glasses at once.

Nearby, Sansa sits on a couch with her best friend Theon, Asha’s younger brother and a nurse.

“Our new super park probably has to wait.” Theon states, playing with the straw in his drink. “Do you know what they’re going to cut?”

“No, I have no idea.” Sansa takes a sip from her drink. “The day was horrible anyway. Where have you been? I tried to call you several times.”

Theon sighs. “I talked to Ramsay.”

“Again?”

“Yeah. He wanted to talk about our relationship and why I broke up with him.” He rolls his eyes.

“Theon, do you want to get drunk?” Sansa looks him straight in the face. “Like really, really drunk?”

“Great idea.” Her counterpart lifts his hand holding the glass and calls for the waiter.

Gendry enters the club, looking for Arya. A few moments later he sees her approaching him. “Hey Arya, you look great.”

She smiles at him. “Nooooo.”

“Come on, turn around.” He says as he grabs her hand. “You look wonderful.”

“Don’t look at me.”

“Happy birthday.” He smiles fondly at her. “Do you want to drink something?” he pulls his wallet out of his pocket, rummaging around, looking for money. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll get that. What do you want to drink?”

“Whiskey. Pure.”

“You don’t flare for long.”

“No, I don’t.”

They stare at each before Gendry makes his way to the bar.

He leans on the counter as a hand touches his shoulder. “Gendry Waters.”

He turns around to an already drunk Theon. “Hey Theon, you’re here? How are you?”

“Yes, I am. Gendry, I need to ask you something. I was a good boyfriend, wasn’t I?”

“Theon, you were unbelievable.”

“Really?”

“Really. I was the one with a bang.”

“We had a good relationship, hadn’t we?”

“Yeah. I mean we argued a lot.”

“I know. I have another question. When we were together, have you ever thought like ‘If I don’t see Theon in ten seconds, I’m going to die’?”

“Continuously.”

Theon smiled at him while Gendry turned around to finally order Arya’s drink.

_Theon: I loved Gendry. I really loved Gendry. He was helpless, like a baby. We’ve dated for three years and look at him now. He’s grown up and has a job and another one should reap the fruits of my hard work? That sucks._

“Jon, that ass, is here.” Sansa tells Theon as he gets back and throws himself on the couch next to her. “You should have been there, he was so mean this morning. Talking about firing people and cutting forty of fifty percent of our budget, blah blah.”

“Which one?” Theon turns around.

“That one.” Sansa points towards the crowded room. “The one coming over. Attention.”

“It’s all good, Sansa.” Theon pats her forearm. “Be professional.”

“Hey.” Jon greets the two of them.

“Hi Jon.” Sansa holds her hand towards him and he reluctantly shakes it.

“Listen. I think we got off to a bad start. So I thought I’d just come-“

“Just hold your breath.” Sansa interrupts him. “And now get out of here. This is a party with my friends and you try to fire my friends. I asked all the people in this club and no one wants you here.”

“Okay.” Jon nods slowly with a sad smile. “Then I’ll see you tomorrow. And sorry for interrupting you.” He turns around and leaves immediately.

“I said ‘Out’.”

Theon turns to Sansa. “Sansa, that was so professional.” He slurs. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks.”

\---

**The next morning**

Sansa enters her office where Theon already waits for her, covered by his jacket. “I need your help.”

The redhead lifts her hand. “Ouch.”

“I know, me too.” Her best friends answers. “You need to help me. I think I made out with someone last night.”

Sansa giggles as she puts her bag next to her desk and sits down. “What? Noooo. With whom?”

“I have no idea. I don’t even know if it actually happened. I just have a feeling this morning that I made out with someone. I need your help.”

“Okay, I’ll ask around. But now, I first have to overcome myself.” She says with a sigh.

“Good morning, beloved sister. What brings you here this early?” Robb asks her cheerfully as she enters their office.

“Good morning, Robb. I’m actually here for Jon.”

“Great, I’ll listen to the sound of the sea and make some pull-ups.” He puts his headphones on and turns around to the doorframe to do his sport session.

Sansa sighs and walks over to Jon’s desk. She sits down in front of him and waits for him to look up at her. “I want to apologize for last night.” She begins when he keeps his gaze on the paperwork in front of him.

“You don’t have to.”

“Yes, I do. I’ve gone too far. I was angry because you’re obviously a threat for my department.”

“Your city council and mayor are the threats for your department, we’re not the ones who put you in that situation.” He explained, finally looking up to meet her eyes.

“Look, Jon, I don’t like your heartless behavior-“

“Oh really?” he lifts his eyebrows.

“Yes, really.”

“Fine.”

“You may be holding our fate in your hand like a little bird but you’re an asshole nevertheless.”

He looks at her for a moment. “Do you want a beer?”

She frowns at him. “It’s only half past ten.”

“Yeah, you look like you could use a beer.” He puts away his pen and closes the folder on his desk. “We’ll go for a beer.”

They both get up and turn around to leave.

Half an hour later they sit next to each other at a bar, holding a bottle of beer in their hands.

“How’s your head?” Jon asks.

“Mushy.” Sansa says, nodding slowly. “And I’m sorry for yelling at you, all three times. It’s hard, have you ever worked for the authority?”

“I have, actually, at Castle Black.”

Sansa looks up at the ceiling. “Why does that sound so familiar?”

Jon takes a sip and keeps looking at her when realization hits her.

“You’re Jonny Snow?”

“That very one.”

_Jon: When I was eighteen, I ran for mayor and I won. I wasn’t allowed to drink alcohol but I was allowed to rule. But people are idiots at eighteen. So, two months later I had a malpractice suit on my hands and was out. The worst thing was the house arrest I got afterwards._

“You were so cute.” Sansa smiles encouragingly at him.

“Thank you.”

“Which song was played at your Swearing-in again?”

Jon sighed. “Whoomp! There it is…”

“Yeah.” Sansa says slowly. “I was so jealous of you.”

“You didn’t have to. The whole thing ruined my life and now I’m checking budgets to show my responsibility so that I can run again one day and not get laughed at, you know.”

\---

**Later, back at the office**

Sansa and Theon sit in the waiting area in front of the state budget auditor’s office.

“So?” Sansa raises her eyebrows.

“I’ve asked everyone I know and I still have no idea who I kissed last night.”

Suddenly the door opens and Robb accompanies several people out of his office. “Thank you so much, we’ll see each other later.”

He looks around and his face lights up when he sees Theon. “Hey. Theon Greyjoy.”

“Heeeeey.” Theon says slowly, returning his smile. And suddenly he remembers what had happened last night.

**_*Flashback*_ **

_Robb walks towards the bar where Theon and Kyra are talking. He greets them and asks if they’re friends of Arya._

_“Come.” Theon says, jumps off his chair and drags Robb towards the dance floor. They dance for a while, then they sit down on the couch where Theon had previously sat with Sansa. They talk for a while, then Theon drags Robb to the karaoke part of the club. Theon is jumping up and down, spilling most of his martini, while singing Kenny Loggins’ ‘Danger Zone’._

_“I called you a cab.” Robb says after Theon had finished another three songs as he drags the drunken man out of the club._

_“Thank you.” Theon smiles at him, turns around and throws his arms around Robb’s neck to pull him closer, crashing their lips together._

“I’m busy today but we could, huh, probably talk later?” Robb asks as Sansa stares at them with her mouth wide open.

“You’ve got my phone number?” Theon looks at him with a surprised expression.

“No, you didn’t know it anymore.” He puts his hand in his pocket and pulls a mobile phone out. “But you gave me this.” He hands it over to Theon with a smile.

“Thanks, I’ll call you later.” The dark haired man says.

“Great. _Danger Zoneee._ ” He sings and puts his thumbs up and turns around to his sister. “Come, Sansa, we have an appointment.” And then returns to his office.

“We’ll talk later.” Sansa says with a bright grin as she follows him.

Sansa calls Theon later. “Hey Sans, what’s up?”

“Theon, they’ve closed our department.”


End file.
